This invention relates to a bulb for use in a reflector-containing vehicular equipment such as headlights, etc. Conventionally, two types of lighting equipment for headlights have been known, one and the other for the so-called high and low beam bulbs. The first one operates to project the light beam forward. The second operates to orient its light flux downward enough to avoid glare of the driver who drives continuously in the opposite direction insofar as the visibility is maintained. Thus, two lateral pairs of, that is, four, high and low beam lighting fixtures had to be equipped in a car. In case that a pair of high beam equipment are located outermost of the car body to indicate the body width, another pair of low beam equipment must be located inside or lowerside of the high beam equipment. If they are inside, the possibility increases that the body width is erroneously indicated to the driver driving adjacently in the opposite direction, thus adding to causes of traffic accident. If they are lower, they might not disadvantageously project the light beam for a good distance as the light beam therefrom is oriented downwards. This invention will overcome these drawbacks of the prior art light equipment.